StarCrossed Destiny
by Setsuko-san
Summary: A story for the heart


(Warning i only uploaded this for my gf to read cause of her computer i do not expect anyone to comment on it)

_Star-Crossed Destiny_

What truly brings people together in life, is it how much they have in common, is it how they feel about one another, could it even be that they see the other and are attracted? All are very possible but what if, there was something else at work…something we could not explain or see what if two people are brought together by some other force, a force that will have changed their lives forever. These two are from two completely different worlds and backgrounds and yet something brings them together none the less, destiny has a funny way of putting things together you would never see coming.

Our story begins with two young teen's one is a young man by the name of Axel Johnson; the other is a young lady by the name of Berura Harris. Both of these teens are from different sides of the track, and have never met before. Axel is a great man and friend, he hangs out with a lot of the cool kids in his school, plays soccer, likes to cook, psychology and always try's to make people happy. Berura is a very quite and shy young lady who has only a few friends in the school and is a bit of a tom boy in her own light, she is a bit self-conscious, doesn't do any sports, doesn't like the cool kids thinking they are shallow and unfriendly, she cant cook, and dresses like a bit of a boy never really showing off her girlish figure.

Axel was not the kind of man who paid to much attention to many things and usually didn't notice until things were right in his face. Axel was on his way in his car to a meeting spot that he and his friends loved to go to all the time, it was a small Mexican grill that everyone knew and enjoyed it had the worlds best burrito's in his opinion and he would eat there as long as he had money to spend. Axel drove a Ford Avalanche with a metallic chrome finish and metallic black streaks on either side.

Berura didn't like to go out much these days for her father was very strict and barely let her have a life of her own, but he did let her go out to eat or go on walks and it was these times she used to be alone and to herself where she could think and not have to worry about her father. She drove a small beat up old car that wasn't much of a looker but it did drive pretty well, she didn't know where she was going to go, but she had a craving for Mexican food so when she spotted the small Mexican grill she pulled up and parked. She'd never been to this place before but something drew her in none the less. As she got out of her car, she looked over and saw a large silver looking truck pull up, it was shiny and looked brand-new all she could think was "Just another rich kid, probably snobby too" she shook her head after speaking her words and strolled into the grill.

Axel stepped out of his truck and fixed his color, he locked his door and walked toward the restaurant but as he was going through, the door was shut on him by a rude young lady "wow thanks" he said as he opened it back up and eyed the girl in the back of the head "What a bitch" he said as he walked over and sat with his friends "Hey guys what yall up too"? He asked with a grin, they all answered "Alright". One spoke up and asked "Hey man check out that piece of shit car outside" they all turned around and saw the beat up old car and laughed, including Axel.

Berura could hear the loud boys as she stood in line to get her food and blushed with embarrassment and anger, she wanted to go over and rip some faces off, but she couldn't make a scene her father would kill her and never let her out again. She just girt her teeth and bore it. 'People always have to be ass a hole in this world, something really strong tells me those guys go to my school, bunch of snobby pricks' she thought in her own head with a frown.

Axel stood up and stood in line to get his food and noticed the rude girl about two people in front of him. 'Normally I wouldn't let someone get away with being as rude as she was, but eh, I'm hungry what do I care right now, congrates lady you get a free ride this time, besides look at her, pants are a bit baggy, her shirt is a little old and big on her, she's wearing black boots, the only things on her head I can see that she is a woman is her pony tail in the back' He thought with a small chuckle at what she looked like.

Berura may not of heard him but she couldn't help but feel bad at that moment for some strange reason 'jeez why do I feel like crap all of a sudden' she thought in her head as she paid for her burrito and walked over to soda's to fill it up. She loved dr. pepper it was a great soda in her opinion and it went great with Mexican food. She turned to walk away when…Bam!

Axel and Berura had just bumped into each other, Berura's soda spilling all over him and their burrito's dropping onto the floor. Axel thundered in frustration "Oh my god are you serious, Jesus can you…learn to…watch where you're…going"? He said his voice getting softer and softer and quieter with each word he spoke, he stared at this girl who had bumped into him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, brownish-green eyes, soft small pink lips, perfectly trimmed eyebrows, barely 4 or 5 strands of hair in her face, a small cute nose and her cheeks blood red with embarrassment looking down at the mess on the floor. "I'm really sorry" she finally spoke in a soft angelic sounding voice, she was both upset and embarrassed, because that was all the money she had for a burrito and she had bumped into someone as well.

Axel was utterly stunned with her, forgetting the spill on his shirt he bent down and started to pick up the mess "No, no, no it's fine, don't worry about it please, it was an accident I understand" he said kindly and smiled up at her. She didn't really no what to do, she stared down at him almost hypnotized with how handsome he was, he had perfect green eyes and a small mustache, short yet slightly long brownish hair, and lips that drew her eyes, and on his neck she could see his necklace, Italian silver, who ever this guy was he was in other words "Hot". On impulse she quickly bent down and helped him pick everything up "I guess" was all she could mutter being in his presence was a lot 'God this guy is…oh my god. He had the cutest eyes and hair…no, no bad girl Berura stop it' she argued with herself in her head.

Axel kept a smile on his face and helped pick up the mess, a small blush upon his cheeks as well 'this girl is amazingly beautiful I think she even goes to my school, how could I not had seen her before'? He thought to himself, but for some reason he found it hard to speak to her, hard to even say a word to her. This wasn't like him at all. Axel never had trouble speaking to anyone especially a girl, but for some reason it was like someone sealed his lips shut. Finally he spoke "Um…excuse me but…can I possibly buy you a new meal? I mean I don't want you to go hungry" He said without thinking.

Berura's eyes went a little wide and she looked at him, was this guy honestly offering to pay for her food? Was he honestly offering to use his money on her, she couldn't accept this, never this wouldn't be right, but her lips spoke for her "s-sure t-thank you, I'd like that" she quickly covered her mouth and squeaked lightly from what she had said 'Oh no, I cant believe I just did that" she said as she stood and threw away the garbage and followed him back in line cursing herself.

Axel continued to glance down at her admiring this woman, there was something about her, it wasn't just that she was beautiful, he felt like he knew her once before, he felt like she was familiar but yet he could not place her name nor her face. He was right something was different, and even Berura felt this…suddenly the woman he was admiring turned her head and looked up at him and their eyes seared to one another, she stared into his eyes and he stared back into hers, both wanting so bad to look away, wanting so bad to turn their heads and blush, but neither could, their heads and eyes refused to move, locked to stare at one another. Axel wished to break this silence and staring, or at least the silence "what is your name"? He asked. She answered him with "Berura Harris, and what is yours"? She asked back. "My name is Axel Johnson, it's a pleasure to meet you Berura" he said with a small smile. She smiled gently and nodded " Like wise Axel" She thought in her head 'He said my name, and it sounded so great rolling off his lips' at the same time, Axel thought the same of her and his own name, they both ordered their food and Axel walked over with her and unknowingly sat down with her in a booth. His friends stared over at them in question. Their minds were swimming with thoughts, how could Axel really be taking interest in this, this, tomboy like girl, I mean this was a guy they knew who could get any woman he wanted but yet he goes for her, was he insane? Was the kind of things that constantly and continuously swam through their heads like fish in a vast and violent river. Axel one the other hand, he felt so different so strange, he had been near women before but something compelled him to be different with her, something compelled him not to embarrass himself, not to flirt with her, not to be to forward to be…a gentleman. And as for the young Berura Harris this was the same story with her she felt compelled to be more of a woman now then she had ever been, she had never felt an urge so strong as to run and put on make-up, or change her clothing, pull back her hair, or even wear proper shoes besides her size 10 work boots. Berura and Axel both gladly enjoyed their meals with the others company, but just as in Cinderella, this princess's time was up as well. Berura looked down at her phone cloak and almost choked on her soda "Oh my god I have to go"! She yelled as she stood from her seat and ran toward the door, leaving the dazed Axel behind but who followed after her reluctantly "Hey wait"! He called out to her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around as fast as she could "Jeez I'm really sorry Axel but I have to go, I don't want to but my father will kill me if I'm not home now" before Axel could even retaliate a response to her, she had placed a kiss on his cheek and ran out the door as fast as her legs could carry her, her face was bright with flushed cheeks. "Oh my god, did I? I kissed his cheek?!" she yelled as she climbed into her car and sped off. Axel stood there by the door with his hand upon his cheek with a smile and a blush of his own "She kissed my cheek" he spoke softly. Without even so much as a silent goodbye to his still ignored friends he stepped out of the restaurant and walked into his truck, he started it and drove home, but soon came to a horrible and completely heart breaking conclusion, he had forgotten to get the number, address, anything from this angel among men, the star in his eyes, and he had forgotten one of the most important pieces. He had the biggest and most disappointed look that you could see upon any mans face, what has he done, he did not just let someone like that, drive out of his life. Before he knew it, he had pulled up to his home in sorrow and sadness at his failure. As he climbed out of the car he smirked to himself "what do I care, its only a woman, what does it matter to me…I'll find another one" those last few words almost caused him to choke, deep down he knew these words were only attempts to comfort himself, he gently looked up at the sky and wondered, where was she? Was she thinking of him? Did she even care? So many questions and yet so many unanswered, but for this night, he had to retire to his room and get sleep that is if his awakened mind would let him…

But Little did Axel know that these same things were going through dear berura's sweet head, she bit her lip as she drove toward her hell of a home "I cant believe myself, I cant believe I honestly forgot to get at the very least his number, am I really that fucking stupid that I cant remember things like that, good job Berura real good job" she yelled at herself as a few tears of frustration, anger, and very strong and probably the deepest sadness she has ever had. She slowly pulled up to the drive-way to parked her car and climbed out and it had to of been at that very moment that somewhere out there Axel looked up at the sky that she did as well and thought of those exact thoughts. Was he thinking of her? Did he even care? Questions unanswered and would probably never be answered now or ever.

-Time Lapse to the Next morning-

The next morning young Axel awoke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and arose from his bed and got himself ready for school the next day. He got dressed into his usual attire and then on his way out he grabbed his set of keys and climbed into his car and started for school, a tired and blank look on his face, was it that he was still thinking of berura or was it he was just tired?

At the same time so far and yet so close to him, Berura was getting ready for her day as well, no longer feeling that girly inspiration she put on her baggy clothing like her hoody, her baggy jeans, and her boots, she brushed her hair and then grabbed her car keys and walked out the door. She climbed into her car and drove away and soon she had pulled into her usual parking space in the school lot and climbed out and locked her door. Little did either know that they had parked about 20 feet from one another on opposite sides of the lot, both were walking up toward the school at the same time. Axel and Berura walked side by side unknowingly to the other, until they both came out of the mess of cars and glanced over to the other…it had to of been at the exact moment that their eyes met that both of their eyes went wide and their hearts went from a sunken ship to a shooting star. Both approached the other. When they were a mere 2 feet from the other they began speaking as fast as their mouths would speak words like "I can't believe its you. You go to this school? I never saw you here before. I'm sorry I forgot to ask you for your number"!? They both covered their mouths, they had both said if not the exact same words at the exact same rate of speed.

Axel cleared his throat to speak "Well…heh it would seem that we both made the same mistake, so what's say we both get numbers" he said with a feeling of anxiousness. She smiled and nodded in agreement; they both exchanged numbers and walked inside of the school side by side. They had both taken a seat at a small bench and began asking questions, such as class's, off periods, and such. But when Axel asked one question Berura wanted to badly to answer it in a way she knew he wanted to hear but she could not. "So what are you doing on your free time, you know, like week-ends and such, maybe even Friday night"? He asked her, in a basic sense out on a date but without saying the word date. She sighed in disappointment and her heart sank a little "Listen Axel…" Her words were soft and sad and therefore made him believe it was something bad 'A boyfriend, she doesn't like me like that' there was a fury of scenarios but not even ones he wanted to be true. "You already have a boyfriend" he said with a sigh of disappointment. Her eyes widened quickly with surprise from his conclusion "No, no, no I don't…its not that at all…I would love to go out with you on Friday night or something but…well Axel is just my father, he never approves of anyone for me, in fact he says I cant be with anyone unless their just like him" she sighed "and he is a big ass hole, I don't plan on being with anyone anything like him" she said as she looked at him with her soft yet saddened eyes.

He couldn't help but feel a little upset, she wanted to be with him but it just wasn't going to happen, at least not while her father knew "What if we went around your dad, you know, we do have school, and other things, so maybe"? He said with a hopeful smile. She couldn't help but smile "you really want this don't you Axel"? She asked smiling softly. He nodded his head to her "Yes I do, I want this more then anything right now". She smiled "Alright, school it is, if its here we have to be together then its here it will happen"… I wish so badly I could say the story ends here and they live to be happily ever after, or even that once she gets just old enough she is free to leave her father, but sadly my job is not to write a beautiful love tail with a Cinderella ending, but to weave the truth and as it happened.

-Time Lapse 6 months later-

Berura and Axel had been having the greatest relationship a young couple could ever have. Everyday each would talk to the other about just about anything under the sun from, their day, their home life, friends, goals, future, ECT. They had made a very strong bond with one another, and about 2 months in had even found the words to say that they loved one another. Genuine love. Not that fairy tail stuff you read about in books or see in movies, I mean two people loving one another more then you could even comprehend, a love so strong that no force on earth could break these two apart…Unfortunately for this beautiful and happy couple, something was going to try, and try hard.

Berura's father hated his stay here in this beautiful state of Colorado, he hated his job, he hated his life, and he wanted a new start, a new place to live. Her fathered cared not of the wishes of his family only that of pleasing himself and himself alone, his daughter and wife's misery was not his own and so he refused to address their concerns. Berura's father made a decision, a choice to move to a place that was far from Colorado, a place he felt he wanted to leave to. Pennsylvania.

When Berura went home that fateful night, she was happier then ever, but her happy spirit were dashed by what her father had told her of their moving, and no matter how she argued and disagreed, as he would normally act. He was unmoving in his decision. Broken and dashed the young woman ran to her room to cry her poor eyes out. How would she break this Axel? How could she face him with this? What happens from here…?

-Time Lapse to the Next Day-

When Axel arrived at school the next day, he arrived with a smile until he saw his fair angel Berura's upset face. He immediately took his place in front of her and consulted her "Berura what is the matter"? He pleaded to her. She did not speak and instead leaped into his arms and cried harder then she did the night before. This left Axel at such a daze, what had happened the night before that was this dramatic? He implored her once more "Berura honey please speak whets the matter"? Finally after his attempts and her crying had settled she explained "Axel…my father he wants us to move to Pennsylvania, and I'm sorry Axel I tried and I tried to tell him other wise, I tried so hard…but his stubbornness would not move and the bastard is moving us tomorrow" She spat out, her face wet with tears and her cheeks and eyes puffy from her tears. But yet something surprised her…Axel showed no signs of sadness, in fact she saw that same determined look in his eyes that he showed so many times before, that look that symbolized he had a plan. "Berura my love, this changes nothing…your father could bring you half way across the world and still it would change not a thing" He said with a stern and serious, yet softness in his voice.

"But Axel, I will be so far from you, we cannot touch, or see one another" she pleaded looking up at him.

"this doesn't matter Berura, our touch does not build my love, me seeing you does not build my love, it is how I feel about you in here" He pointed to his head "And in here" he took her soft hand and placed it to his chest "When I said I loved you, I ment every word of it, and every word I spoke the truth, I dare not love another woman like you, and I dare another to try to even take your place…"

She could not believe what she was hearing "Are you saying what I think your saying"?

"Yes Berura I am…I will be 18 soon enough and when I turn 18, I will come for you, I will fly, drive, take a bus I don't care, I will get to you once again, and when I come back to Colorado you will be by my side, I have never cared for someone as much as I do for you here and now" He took up her hands and kissed them softly.

A few tears trickled down from her eyes, but these tears were not of sadness but of a great joy that was building inside of her "Oh Axel…" was all she could say until she spoke once more "Do you really mean it"?

"I do…and I dare anyone to call me a liar, besides I know I can make it as long as I can hear that sweet voice"

"Oh of course Axel, I will call you every night, I will text you, talk to you on the computer, anything"! She said giggling happily and smiled up at him.

"Then I can make it, 2 years we must wait, but 2 years will go by before you know it, and we will be reunited…I love you Berura Harris with all my heart"

She smiled softly "I love you too Axel Johnson" She leaned up and she kissed his lips with a deep and passionate love, and he in return kissed her back with equal intensity, this was to be their last kiss then they were going to poor all they had into the kiss, and so they did.

Berura departed from Colorado the next day just like she said, but neither Axel nor Berura shed a tear of sadness for they would see each other again and it would be sooner then they thought. Before Berura left, she gave him a ring, it was a simple little ring from a machine worth no more then 25c and it didn't even fit his finger. But he wears it around his neck as a symbol everyday to remind him of who he loves and cares for.

But none of this affects the young and strong couple. None of what her father tried to do or did would change how they felt about one another. Where others had failed, where others had given up hope and moved on, where so many other people who would say that they love the other would have dropped out of this race and hung up the towel, Axel and Berura were different…Where others would of saw disappointment, a tragedy, or even in simpler words breaking up point. Axel and Berura saw a chance…Though thousands of miles separates the star-crossed lovers; they were together in a way none could comprehend. They spoke to each other every night and as often as possible both over the computer and over the phone and even in letters for their anniversary and birthdays. Some of you are probably sitting back wondering where this is going…Love has no limitations except the limitations you yourself set, if you truly want someone, let nothing stop you from having them. If two lovers want each other with such a passion, it is one thing to say it…a whole another story to show it. Love is not based on the things we touch and hold, but on the feelings and emotions that are sparked between two people and the bond they share.

_The events in this story are true, and though the characters names have been altered, the story did happen and is as real as the words on the paper this was typed on. _


End file.
